SKiN
by ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie
Summary: Minako persuades Shinji to go up to his room. She knows what it means and how the night could end up, but she can't picture it any other way. Shinjiro/Minako FeMC . Rated M!


**SKiN**

I'm addicted to Shinji/Minako. I suppose this is the first non-Final Fantasy fic I'm posting, so yay for getting out of my box. Thanks to the lovely Valentine'sNinja for looking this over!

Just a bit of warning: This fic is rated M for underage sex and Shinji's mouth. This fic takes place right after the 'Extra' Shinji scene from P3P, assuming you max out the Moon Social Link. Minako's POV.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"If you don't go now, you're not gonna get another chance."<p>

I keep my back to the door and, feeling really determined, lean back slightly to click it shut. "I'm not going anywhere." I know what this means. I'm not an idiot, you know? I'm sixteen already. I know… I know what I'm getting into. But… I'm glad it's Shinji-senpai.

He sighs with exasperation and grumbles, "You're a real piece of work, you know that…?"

I keep my eyes on his, watching the grey color focus back. I never really realized how gorgeous his eyes were. He always kept his hat down over them. I couldn't see.

He leans one arm against the door above my head and settles the other in his coat pocket, towering over me. "I'm gonna make myself clear… I ain't holding back anymore."

With that said, he leans down, coming closer. Then his lips touch mine. I've been kissed a few times at my old school, but this… Shinji makes it so much better. I close my eyes and throw my arms over his shoulders, adjusting myself against him to make the kiss more comfortable. He smells so… so _strong_. Almost like sweat, but it smells good. Almost like a shower room when someone left the hot water on too long. I'm failing horribly. I can't describe him.

A small part of me tells me I should be scared, but the more prominent side says I should let whatever happens happen. I keep my chin up, showing him I'm not afraid. Slowly, he pulls back, watching me for a long moment. I step closer and reach up, pushing his beanie off his head and running my fingers through his hair. So soft. I never imagined his hair would be so soft.

I link my fingers behind his head and pull myself to my tippy-toes and kiss him. His hands move to wrap around my waist, and only faintly do I register the 'click' of him locking the door. I don't know why I feel like this around him. All I care about is that I do. It's exactly like I told him. I love him.

He shifts slightly, angling his chin and I feel his tongue enter my mouth. My stomach tightens into knots and I pull closer. His stupid coat is in the way! I want… I want to feel his skin on mine. Not just holding hands, either. I want him to touch me. I want to be touched in all my secret places. But only by Shinji. No one else.

I bring my hands down his shoulders and to his chest, testing. I pull at one of the buttons of his maroon jacket, slowly wondering how he'll react.

He keeps his mouth on mine, but brings one hand back from behind me and pulls roughly at his coat until all the buttons are free and shrugs it to the floor. This is the first time he's had it off around me. I can't help it. I have to touch him. I want to know what he's like under that sweater. He's much less bulky without the coat, even by touch.

His hands wrap around me again, one shifting up my back and the other gently brushing at the back of my thigh. A shiver runs up my spine and he grazes up, sliding his hand under my school uniform. Our kiss breaks as I give a small gasp from the surprise and he moves again, shifting to press kisses to my neck. My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest and I lean as close to him as I can. His body feels so warm. So much like home. I want to go home. All the way. Not just to the door. I want to curl up in the sweet warmth.

I slide my hands down his chest and slide my hands under his sweater, my palms pressing to his solid muscles. He's so… firm. It's not like I expected him to be fat at all, but to feel him for myself, even if it's through an undershirt. I gasp, his hand moving to touch my butt, cupping it. He doesn't seem to have any intention of stopping and neither do I. I love him and I want to feel this with him.

He's so sure of himself… Has he done this before? It doesn't really matter. A small tug pulls on my collar and I shift to see him pulling my ribbon with his teeth. Why did my abdomen just get so much tighter from that sight? Then he yanks, pulling my uniform jacket open and throwing it to the floor. Both of his hands trail under my skirt and he lifts me up. His eyes are about level with my… Oh. I wonder what it is about guys that make breasts so fascinating.

He starts walking, carrying me over towards the bed and drops down. I squeal in surprise at the sudden drop, preparing for his weight to land on me. It never comes, though, and I open my eyes to find him propped above me on his elbows. He crawls up closer, reaching to throw off his sweater and black undershirt in one swoop and leans over me, stealing a quick kiss. "I told you I wouldn't hold back."

I raise my arms to gently caress his shoulders and pectorals. "I know. I want this, too, Senpai."

"Good," is all he says and dips down again, his lips pressing more kisses to my neck. His weight shifts as he reaches over and grabs something. His television turns on as he presses the button on the remote and jacks up the volume. Is this normal? To do it while listening to the latest updates on Apathy Syndrome? He somehow senses my question—or maybe anticipated it—and says, "We're gonna get loud. Better have some shit to block the noise."

"Ah…" the sound escapes my lips and I rake my nails over his shoulders. I can feel his smirk against my neck and he parts his lips, taking a small amount of my skin between his teeth and nipping. Oh… How much longer can this take? It almost feels like torture. I can't take this!

I slip my arms down and pull at the buttons to my shirt. I want Shinji to… I can't say it. But I still want it. His hands slide down my body and shove my shirt aside, forcing it off my arms. Following that he shuffles with my bra and yanks that off, too. I know my face must be bright red already, but I don't care. This feels so good. I can't explain how I feel right now. It's just so… Oh!

He's… He moved down a bit and started _licking my breast_…! Oh… That feels… I… "Shinji…"

He grunts a light sound and leans back to sit on his knees above me. He shifts, grabbing one of my feet and yanking off my shoe and stocking before doing the same with the other side. He reaches back and fumbles with his boots and kicks them off. I lean back in his pillow, breathing deep to take in his scent all around me.

This is really happening. I'm really lying on Shinji's bed in only my skirt and underwear with him propped above me, shirtless. He looks so godly above me like that. The blaring sound of the TV is still going on, but it sounds so muffled now.

He leans back down, his hands trimming over my sides so gently. He kisses me, testing and grazing one hand under my skirt and along my hip. Slowly, his hand moves across my abdomen and over my underwear. I feel so hot… So incredibly, deliriously hot.

His fingers slide down between my thighs and touch at my wet underwear, sending a relentless shiver down my spine. I need more than that, Shinji… Please… I don't know how to tell him that, but my body seems to know. My hips slide up towards his hand and a whimper escapes my lips. He grins above me and moves his other hand to the zipper of my skirt and pulls it down before completely discarding my skirt.

He kisses me again, open-mouthed and hungry. I do what I can and kiss him back, trying to get my tongue into his mouth to taste him. He's still touching me between the thighs, stroking with a slight hint that he wants to just rip my underwear right off. I honestly don't care if he does at this point. He pulls back slightly from our kiss and hisses, "Follow my lead."

I nod and let him take my hand, guiding it to the buckle of his belt. I swallow and raise my other hand to unfasten it. I look him in the eye, silently questioning if I should do more. He looks so calm compared to how I feel and nods. I lick my lips and, having never been this close to a guy's, well… Yeah. I unbutton his low-rider jeans and slowly reach for the zipper. His pants are bulged in the front, making it hard to get the zipper down. I get it free and, immediately, he shoves his pants and boxers down together, shifting to kick them off. He grabs my hand and presses it to him, to his naked body. I freeze, unable to tear my eyes away. He… _That_ is going to fit inside me?

He guides my hand, wrapping my fingers around him, and demands in a husky voice, "Rub."

My throat turns dry and I nod, obliging. I start out slow. I don't want to hurt him. He growls, almost sounding angry. I freeze, having no clue what I did wrong. He grabs my wrist and starts shifting my hand up and down roughly and quickly. "Like that."

His eyes open and he lets my hand go. I bite my lip and start moving my hand like he had shown me, sharp and quick. His head lolls back and he groans, gripping at my thighs while still perched above me.

Suddenly, he pulls out of my grip and rips my underwear off. He settles above me and looks me in the eyes, silently telling me to be ready. I close my eyes tight and grip his shoulders, bracing myself. I've heard it hurts, but I don't know how much. I'm guessing a lot, though. But I feel so… so…

Shinji leans down, pressing kisses to my throat and I can feel something big and thick moving in between my legs. I take a breath and wait, letting it move into me. That didn't hurt so bad. He raises his hips slightly and shoves with all his strength, which, I now realize, is a lot.

Okay. _Now_ it hurts. I shudder and cling tightly behind his neck. "S-Senpai…"

His hands shift to slide under my shoulders, pulling me closer to him while he shifts to kiss my lips. He waits a second before moving again, letting my body adjust to his intrusion. I nod while we're still lip-locked and he braces, raising his hips again and thrusting back down. I gasp, all the feelings I had throughout the night building up together at once.

By the third thrust, I'm almost used to it and try raising my hips to meet his halfway. A deep groan comes up from his throat and enters my mouth. One of his hands slides out from under me and reaches back, raising one of my knees to a bent position. The next thrust feels that much better with the new angle.

His skin is sweat-covered against mine. Our bodies slide together, making me hotter and hotter. I feel so much pressure deep down. I want… I want all of this and so much more. Please, please, please… "Please, Shinji!"

He thrusts down hard one more time and all the heat that built up inside me bursts free. Shinji grunts above me and I feel him set himself free inside me. The pure feeling of lightheaded delight is so enrapturing. My eyes are closed and I feel a scream rising up my throat. I can't remember why right now, but I know I shouldn't let that scream come out. I blindly turn my head and find his face, pressing my lips to his. My scream finds its way to the top, but gets muffled against his lips.

And then it's over.

A blinding flash of ecstasy, and then just sweat. Shinji pulls himself off of me, propping himself on his elbows and averting his gaze. I reach up slowly with both hands and touch his face, bringing his eyes back to mine. "Shinjiro-senpai…"

He slides one hand through his matted hair and sighs. "Sorry. I got… I got carried away."

I pause. "Does that mean… you don't love me back? Was this nothing but fun for you?"

He finally opens his eyes and looks at me, anger flashing over his features. "Arisato. Don't be stupid."

"Senpai, you're not making much sense."

"And you expect me to after that? My brain's so fucked up I can't even tell which way is up."

I run my hands up through his hair and pull him down to lie on my chest, holding him there. "Shinjiro-senpai… If you can, tell me you love me. If not, I'm going to hate you forever."

He sighs, settling in against me before rolling over onto his back and shifting to pull me to him. "Ari- No. Minako. Can you really think I don't feel that way about you?"

I blink back the tears as he says my given name. "If you can't say the words, then I'll leave right now."

He says. "I ain't a nice guy. You don't need an asshole like me in your life."

"I think I should be the judge of that."

"Minako…"

"Please, Shinjiro-senpai…" I close my eyes and bury my face in his chest. "Please say it."

He sighs again and pulls me closer. "I want to. Really. But I…"

"Fine." I lean away, trying to move away from him. "I'll just go, then."

He tightens his hold on me so I can't move and buries his chin in my hair. "I can't because it doesn't mean anything when you ask for it. I do care about you, Minako."

"Shinjiro-senpai… I…"

"Just call me Shinji. It feels unfair when you call me 'senpai' all the time."

I snuggle in against him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I want to hold you forever."

He looks up as the room suddenly turns a greenish tint and blood appears everywhere. The TV snaps off and the room seems unusually silent as the Dark Hour takes its reign tonight. He presses a kiss to my hair and takes a deep breath, smelling the scent of my hair. "I love you, Minako."

I look up at him with a bright smile. "You do?"

His chin dips to a quick nod. "Yeah. No one else. The dog gets second, but only 'cause Aki's a pain in the ass sometimes."

I giggle and press a kiss to his chest. I pause and pull back, blinking at the sight of something black on his upper arm. I pull at his wrist so I can get a better look and he chuckles. "Never seen that before?"

I study the tattoo that looks like the Roman numeral 'XVIII.' I touch it, never having touched a tattoo before, and ask, "What does it mean?"

"It's the number eighteen. In some mythologies, it represents a bad temper. Others, it can roughly refer to an animal side and a calmer side."

"That's cool!" I bend down and kiss the mark gently. "You really do have a bad temper, Shinji."

"I know."

I look up at him and smile. "Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

"How long can we stay here?"

"As long as you want, Minako. I'm cool with forever."

* * *

><p>This was my first time writing sex in first-person, so any concrit is welcome! Also, I'm working on another ShinjiMinako fic... Hopefully I'll figure out an ending and get that uploaded, too.

Please review!

-Valk


End file.
